Numerous word processing programs are available for use in editing or viewing documents. These documents may include, for example, text, source code, or the results of compilation of source code. For instance, the results of compilation of source code may indicate errors that occurred during compilation of the source code.
In order to efficiently edit a document using a word processing program, a user commonly searches for a desirable term or phrase. Through the use of such a search, the desired location(s) within the document may be located. However, in some instances, the user may not easily search for desired locations in a particular document. For instance, a software programmer may be interested in optimizing a source code file or program. Although optimization is commonly performed in order to reduce the execution time required for a specific section of code, it is often difficult to ascertain which sections of code can most benefit from such optimization.
Another mechanism often used to navigate a file is what is commonly referred to as a “scroll bar.” A scroll bar is typically located either at the left or right side of the page being viewed. The user may point the cursor at a location on the scroll bar and drag the cursor upward or downward to navigate the document quickly. However, as described above, in many instances, the user is not able to discern the location or particular item desired in a file, as in the case of navigating the results of a compilation. For these reasons and due to the large size of many files, this process is often time-consuming, tedious, and difficult.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if a mechanism for efficiently navigating a document could be implemented. Moreover, it would be beneficial if a user could easily locate sections of code that could most benefit from optimization.